Forgotten Fables
by Megumis
Summary: Welcome to Kaito High! Where all the students are split into different dorms within range of the school, there is one dorm which stands out, Naiko Dorm. . . the dorm where all the 'different' students go.
1. Character Information

**Hai guys~! ! c; My name is Megumi or Meg, whatever you want to call me. **

**I am here with a new story for you guys! Whoop-whoop (I hope . . . ) This chapter in't a real chapter 'dough c: It's just a kinda main character introduction thing or you guys so you ain't confused when I throw the first chapter in your face. Thanks! **

* * *

**SUMMARY:** Welcome to Kaito High! Where all the students are split into different dorms within range of the school, there is one dorm which stands out, Naiko Dorm. . . the dorm where all the 'different' students go.

* * *

**Dawn Berlitz:**

**Age - 16, **  
**Dorm - Naiko **  
**Talent - Art & Design**

Paul Shinji:

Age - 17  
Dorm - Naiko  
Talent - Pokemon Battling

**Leaf Green:**

**Age: 16 1/2**  
**Dorm - Naiko **  
**Talent - Acting**

Gary Oak:

Age: 16 3/4  
Dorm - Naiko  
Talent - Programming / Science

**May Maple:**

**Age: 15**  
**Dorm - Naiko**  
**Talent - Singing**

Drew Hayden:

Age: 17  
Dorm - Osamu  
Talent - Flirting

**Ash Ketchum:**

**Age: 16 3/4**  
**Dorm - Naiko **  
**Talent - Pokemon Battling**

Serena Fennekin:  
Age: 15  
Dorm: Osamu  
Talent - Rhyhorn Racing

**Ursula Ayako:**

**Age: 15 3/4**  
**Dorm - Sakura**  
**Talent - Being bossy!**

Lucas Kliff:

Age: 17 1/2  
Dorm: Sakura  
Talent: ? ? ?

* * *

More will be in the series, aha c; but not main _(Apart from the last two)_ characters! I hope you are looking forward to what's to come~! !

**~Megumi signing off!**


	2. What is wrong with her!

** e**

**'What is wrong with her!' **

* * *

**SUMMARY: **Welcome to Kaito High! Where all the students are split into different dorms within range of the school, there is one dorm which stands out, Naiko Dorm. . . the dorm where all the 'different' students go.

* * *

_"Paaaaaaaauuulll~! !"_

He ignored the continious calls and screams of the blue haired teacher behind him, he kept his hands buried deep into his jacket pocket and kept on walking to the Sakura dorm.

"PAUL IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL FREAKIN' GET YOU EXPELLED!"

Ok, that stopped him. He sharply turned around as she woman stopped to a halt.

"Uh, finally! Anyway, my daughter - The one I ALWAYS talk about! Dawn, yeah? She is coming to the schoo! Naiko Dorm to be exact." the woman smiled and tapped her cheek with each finger.

"Johanna, you've never told me or anyone else in the dorm about this, why does this stupid girl concern me anyway?" Paul grunted, obviously uninterested.

"Excuuuse mwah!" Johanna said sternly, her hands moving to her hips, "This is her..." she produced a picture of a pretty bluenette wearing a sun hat looking up shyly to the camera, she looked pretty normal to Paul. "...and you will be keeping an eye on her!"

"Or else you get expelled! Don't want that, do you?" she giggled, poking Paul's nose to his annoyance, she left him to let it sink in as she started to walk away, she had left the photo of the girl with him.

"...Keep... and eye... on her?" He mumbled back, looking at the photo, he turned it around to find some scribbly writing on the back in pen.

**_Pick her up at the station tomorrow after school at 8am! or else. -Mrs Berlitz (a.k.a Johanna) much love, oxoxoxo_**

He mentally facepalmed, if you were to see Johanna as a stranger you would of thought she was the most normal teacher in the school but that was not the case, she was definitely not normal.

The opposite actually.

* * *

Paul woke up around 6, as normal. It was a Saturday and he has to waste precious training time picking up and sorting out a girl, Johanna is her legal guardian so why was this being pushed into his hands?

He grabbed his bike after getting changed and ready as he started to pedal off to the station, by the time he got there it was only half 7 so he would have to wait but it didn't bother him.

He was woken from his small nap by the train doors opening slowly, the steam clouding the cloudy blue skies.

"Are you Dawn Berlitz?" he asked with an annoyed scowl on his face as he walked up to a bluenette who matched the picture.

"I am, why does it concern you? hm? hmm!" She pointed at him,

Like mother like daughter.

"Your mother told me to pick you up, hurry up - I'm not waiting all day for you, Troublesome."

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?**" Dawn yelled, her mother had told her to stay calm as the student picking her up was pretty annoying, just over text.

"I called you Troublesome, you are causing me a lot of trouble so it fits, what are you waiting for? I said hurry up." Paul pointed at the back of the bike, did he really expect HER, Dawn Berlitz to get on the back of that?

* * *

And there she was, Dawn Berlitz, riding on the back of the black bike, she gripped onto Pauls shoulder as he turned roughly, couldn't the guy be more careful?

He stopped quickly infront of a small cosy looking place causing Dawn to jerk forwards and press against Paul.

"Get off." He growled as he shook the bike violently, making Dawn fall to the ground with a thud, small tears gathered in the corners of her eyes as she stood up and walked into the building - to be honest she wasn't even sure if this was Naiko hall but she could care less.

"Dawnie-Dear!" Dawn was met by her mothers open arms, she ran straight into them and hugged her crazy mother.

"Mind explaining why this..." Paul pointed his thumb at Dawn, "...is in Naiko Dorm, she seems... normal_-ish._" Paul smirked as Dawns face went red with anger.

"Oh... well... You'll find out." Johanna smiled warmly, Dawn tilted her head confused. "Anyway, you are on Dawn Duty!" Johanna giggled, it matched Dawns perfectly as she walked over to a chore board and removed all of Pauls and replaced it with a piece of tape that said Dawn Duty.

"What the hell is Dawn Duty?" Paul scoffed, crossing his arms, once more annoyed.

"You are looking after Dawn, now I'll gather everyone into the living room if you introduce yourself Dawnie-Wawnie! Paul, take her to the living room please."

"Fine." Paul threw up his hands in defeat and sterred the bluenette to the small living room, it had only two big couches and a surprisingly big flat screen mounted on the wall.

* * *

Two bluenettes walked in merrily, arms linked. Followed by a taller brunette who smirked as soon as he saw Dawn who again was followed by a raven haired boy.

"She looks pretty," the bruenette smirked at Dawn.

"Thank you!" she bowed, to his surprise.

"Uhhh- What's her name Paulo?"

"Her name is Dawn Berlitz, she is Johanna's... daughter." Paul scoffed, watching as Dawn looked at each person individually.

"Nice to meet you." Dawn bowed again, Paul held her back from embarrasing herself more.

"Interesting one, well - I am May Maple, this is Leaf Green." May giggled waving, dragging the bluenette next to her and the other bruenette she had called Leaf.

_"Hiiii!_" Leaf waved while popping a piece of candy into her mouth.

"I'm Gary Oak, but you can call me that one hot babe you saw once, and this goofball is Ash Ketchum." Gary smirked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Hi that one hot babe I saw once, greetings Ash!" Dawn waved enthusiasically, Leaf burst into laughter as she actually called him it.

"See, Leaf. Why can't you be more like her?" Gary smirked while pulling Dawn under his arm, causing Leaf to scowl angrily and pounce on Dawn, taking her back to the girls side of the sofa.

"This is why I want to go back to the Sakura Dorm. You are all idiots, Dawn, follow me to your room." Paul scowled, glaring at them.

"Uh, excuse me but boys are a big no-no upstairs! No comprendo, no access!" Leaf stood up, hands on hips.

"Well, screw that. I don't even think you know what you are saying." Paul grabbed Dawns wrist causing her to blush scarlet before he started to drag her upstairs.

She sat in her room, eyeing the walls that surrounded her. "It's to big." she mumbled, causing Paul to shake his head.

"It's the smallest room in the house, what are you used to? a cupboard under the stairs?" Paul asked sarcasically.

"Yes."

"Wait - what?" he raised his eyebrow.

"I like stairs, yes."

"That wasn't my questi- ... Now I know why you are in Naiko." Paul deadpanned.

"Why is everyone else in this dorm?" Dawn changed the subject fast, tilting her head as she didn't actually look at Paul but out of the window which was at the left wall.

"Leaf eats to much sugar, gets hyper alot and no one can really control her when she is like that, Gary sleeps around alot if you know what I mean. Ash gets to friendly and competitive and May's attitude changes alot."

"What about you?"

"Anger problems I suppose." Paul sat back in the computer chair which was in Dawns room, infront of the empty desk.

"Do you have your own laptop or what?" he added, staring at the bluenette zoning out.

"Yes."

"Alright, bye." he stood up and left the room, closing it slowly behind him, he turned to take a peek before it closed properly, he could see her twirling in circles in the middle of her room.

This was going to take some time to get used to.

* * *

"Where is Dawn?" he hadn't seen her all Sunday and now it was Monday, he was eating a cold piece of toast May had left _(he was generally surprised she had left anything for him)_

"Probably still in bed." Johanna smiled, cleaning some dishes which were laying around, he spit out his toast and stared at her.

"You didn't wake her up, did you? you are on Dawn Duty." she giggled as he started to run off to her room.

As soon as he opened her door he was met by all of her clothes laying around the room, on the laptop on the now crowded desk was some manga she had probably been reading along with a drawing tablet.

I wonder if she drew this.

He saw a pile of clothes move from under the desk, he poked at it with his foot.

"Troublesome, get up. You will be late." He kicked her harder as she groaned and raised her head, hitting it off the wood in the process.

"Why are you under the desk in the first place?" he held in his chuckle, this girl was pretty stupid.

"I was sleeping." she stood up as Pauls eyes widening in horror, she had nothing on.

"Why don't you wear clothes to bed?!" He yelled as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"I..." she looked up and around, not bothered. "I went for a shower... I was going to look or something to wear but couldn't decide so I went to sleep."

"Go get dressed!" he snapped, turning around.

"What should I wear?" she kicked some clothes around with her feet.

"I don't know! I'll be downstairs." Paul yelled and rushed downstairs where Leaf stood with the carton of Pineapple juice, she was the only one in the dorm who drank it.

"Where is Dawn?"

"Getting dressed..."

"**YOU SAW HER NAKED?!** What was she like?!"

"You are the second biggest pervert in this house, Gary being the worst." Paul shook his head as she scowled.

"How's this?" Dawn tapped Pauls shoulder, Leaf who saw Dawn first fist tightened on the carton, making it burst all over the floor.

Paul eventually turned around and nearly yelled, he would surely have an nosebleed. There, stood the bluenette who was dressed in nothing but a white blouse.

"Come with me!" He yelled and dragged her up the stairs back into her room.

"Why aren't you wearing pants?!"

"You didn't pick me any out..."

"What?! ... here!" He picked up a pair of green pants with the thumbs of his hands and threw them at her.

"These aren't prett-" she was met by Paul's murderous glare, she slowly got changed.

"Okay, here." he passed over a grey skirt and jumper along with the school's tie.

"Thank you master." she bowed before getting changed.

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

Paul led Dawn out the house, he had to hold her wrist as she bobbed along next to him, skipping merrily.

"Hey, Paul! Uhh... who's this?" a pink haired girl ran up to Paul, on the other side of him.

"This is Dawn, she is the new student in Naiko." Paul grunted, introducing the two.

"Okay- I'm Ursula." she held out her hand before they both shook it, Ursula pulled a nasty smile but Dawn didn't even notice it, Paul and Ursula started to talk (so basically Paul wasn't listening as Ursula started to blab on about what she did at the weekend)

"I am glad Paul is my first." Dawn interupted, catching Ursula off guard.

"W-What?!" she screamed, stopping the two in their tracks.

"I am glad Paul is my first boy." Dawn repeated, leaving Ursula paralyzed in shock.

"TROUBLESOME?!" Paul yelled, Ursula sped off.

"I gotta go bye!" she blushed leaving te bluenette and Paul alone.

"I am glad Paul is my first boy as a friend." Dawn finished, Paul blinked before fighting the urge to strangle the girl.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Time to reply to reviews c: aha - I was surprised I got more thaaaan onnnneee! **

**droidcis545 - **Yes, Ursula is in this one... muahaha - thanks for being mah first review 3

**mednin - **Dawn's... talent showing the best of her Pokemon? honey, thats just her nat-ur-ally! Duh, she don't need that as a talent, she is freaking awesome anyway, she will be good at both of those things, x don't worry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter aswell~! !

**Guest - **Duh, Gary and Ursula just needed those talents. xD

**Sakura Touko - **Muahaha, so much anxieties to come.

**Pokeluv101 - **I thought someone would figure it out! Man, you is smart. (now I just have to figure out why I did it myself and come up with a big plot twist so you don't figure something I did before I did... does that even make sense?) and I am not the best write so I just did what everyone else (that I actually read) did and called her 'Dawn Berlitz' if this annoys you in anway then.. uhhh... pretend it says something else! Ta-da,

**Thanks for all the reviews people! it made me really excited about making this chapter! Please review and add to your favourites or something along those lines, aha? c: **


	3. Art isnt History ! !

When they reached the school Paul was facepalming at the girls antics, she was gasping at the massive building and all of its floors.

"Well?" Paul started, "what subject are you at first, Troublesome?"

"It's Dawn..." she mumbled, still in awe. "I am at art first, what floor is.. um - that at?" she tightly gripped onto Pauls arm, scared at the looks she was getting.

"Right..." Paul shook his head, obviously annoyed already. "Its the top floor, you have about five minutes to get there so good luck."

Why am I telling her good luck?

"Bye Paulee!" Dawn jumped up and started to slowly skip towards the stairs, not realising the stares burning into the back of her head from most of the boys and jealous girls.

_Well, now I have to explain to Ursula what happened, great._

He started to walk towards his home room where Ursula was staring at the door, as soon as he walked in she blushed brightly and turned away.

Maybe later.

He walked to the back of the class where he seat was, in his home room the teacher was always late.

After what seemed like an eternity the class was over, he stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, as he was about to make his way over to Ursula some boys called his name.

"Paul! There is a girl here for you!" one of his 'friends' Drew yelled,

Paul looked over to see Dawn standing in the door frame, he heard numerous mumbles as he walked over like:

_"Whos that chick?"_

_"Why is she here for Paul when I am here!"_

_"Why does Paul want to go over there to her! Ugh!"_

He looked at Dawn confused, why wasn't she in her class? did she get down here that easily?

"Hi." she mumbled, blushing at the staring, obviously not used to being the centre of attention (or so he thought)

"What are you doing here? how was art?"

"It was fine, I think. The teacher didn't call my name on the register and then we ended up talking about some history and I got yelled at when I started to draw in my sketch book they gave out!"

"Troublesome, you didn't go to the top floor, did you?"

"No, I went to the second." she poked his nose,

"That is the history floor... holy sh-"

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Drew walked up to the pair, leaning on Pauls shoulder before getting shoved to the side.

"This is Dawn, the new student in Naiko, Troublesome this is Drew." Paul mumbled, pointing at each other, Dawn immediately bowed down.

**"INTRODUCE ME NEXT!"** Came all the boys shouting to Pauls annoyance.

"SHUT UP!" Paul yelled, making everyone sit down in on their chairs.

"What do you even want Troublesome?"

"I am walking home my self!"

"What?!"

"Hai!" She clasped her hands together, "I made a new friend and I want to walk with them. They helped me get to art!"

"But your so-" he began, turned his head and saw everyone staring at him, why was he being so protective they probably all though.

"Fine," he scowled "I better not get in trouble with your stupid mother."

"I'll try, shinpai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen." she giggled, looking as Drew flicked his hair at her, winking.

"Stop speaking Japanese, Drew. What the hell are you doing?" he scowled again, staring at the grasshead.

"Shes hot, what do you expect?" he shrugged before she said goodbye and left the pair,

"Hm, shes new - yeah? Damn, I should get into the Naiko dorm."

"Then you'd have no food, May is in that dorm, remember?" he shook his head and sat in his chair which was next to Drews.

"Good point, don't wanna be near Maple, mind if I come round after school anyway?"

"Whatever." he leaned back in his seat as the bell went before plugging his ears with his earplugs and turning on his iPod.

* * *

Paul and Drew were walking down the side of the road, his hands were in his pockets and Drew was rambling on about how his hair took at least an hour to get ready.

"You heard from Gary lately?" Drew asked,

"Hes being as stalker-ish as usual."

"Oh, ppft - I should've guessed, by the way Paulo - we are going out to the beach this weekend, no buts ifs or whats."

Paul mentally groaned,

"Come on Dude - it'll be fun, invite the girls, even June."

"Fine."

"What 'bout Serena?" Drew mumbled to himself as Paul lost interest in the conversation and looked across the road where he saw Dawn walking with Wilma, she was one of the vice principals in the school and Dawn was linked arms with her!

he heard Dawn gently giggle as they entered the corner store where Ursula worked.

_Well, shit._

* * *

Dawn stood near the counter,

"Hi and welc- Aaaah!" Ursula screamed, staring at Dawn and Wilma.

She picked up one of the wrapped and stared at it, hungrily.

"I am glad Paul is my first boy as a friend." she said, monotone.

"What?" Ursula froze, staring at Dawn in confusion,

"I am glad Paul is my first boy as a friend." she repeated at least three times while Ursula tried to comprehend.

_"O-Oh~! !_" she blushed, embarrassed by her mistake this morning.

"Its.. um, fine." she added, staring at Dawn with the wrapper.

"Do you want that?" Ursula asked.

"Yes." she didn't look at Ursula but at the wrapper.

"Here." Wilma handed over a few dollars and picked up another for herself, she steered Dawn out of the shop.

"tooi hi wo omou no, ima, kimi to boku wo yobu koe ga kikoer-" Dawn started to sing some Japanese song but she stopped as the pair reached the dorm.

"Thank you for taking me home_, senpai!"_ she bowed before skipping into the dorm, leaving Wilma to walk away, bumping into Paul as she did.

"Uhh.." Drew mumbled as Paul stared at Wilma.

"You have your hands on a very nice girl there, Paul Shinji." Wilma smiled before walking away, leaving Paul with the tiniest trace of a blush.

"Lets go in." Drew said, not noticing it.

"I am home!" Dawn screamed as Paul and Drew walked in, Drew rubbed his ear and as he did May and Leaf rushed downstairs.

"Dawnie!" They yelled and dragged the bluenette upstairs.

"Great, and I was hoping to do some flirting, lets just study then." Drew scowled before walking off to Garys room, hopefully no one ELSE would be there

**(If you get what I mean ;)... oh god)**

"How was it?" May giggled, stuffing her face with a bag of pop-corn.

"It was good, apparently I went to history instead of Art and then Paul shouted at me."

"HE WHAT?!" Leaf screamed, getting into her mother mode.

"I think, he facepalmed."

"Oh." May giggled, patting Leafs head until she sat back down.

"I am going to go and check up on my mother." Dawn stood up, hugging each of her new friends and skipped downstairs.

* * *

"Mother!" Dawn yelled out, waiting in the kitchen.

"Dawnie-poo!" Johanna yelled and walked in attempting to embrace her daughter before Dawn backed away.

"I want to go home."

"Wh-what? don't you like it here? I questioned Paul before and he said you seemed_ 'happy'_ enough."

"I don't like it here."

"Why not? Dawnie, you can't go home now! Do you know how expensive the tickets were?"

"The Young Artist competition is being held in Tokyo, I want to go home now."

"Stop being ungrateful!" Johanna screamed, leaving Dawn unaffected by the scream, a small crowd gathered in the door way consisting of: May, Drew, Ash, Paul and Leaf, Gary was probably still studying his ass off.

"I am not being ungrateful." Dawn stepped forward, hands shaking.

"Yes you are! Be thankful I got you away from your past _Dawnielle!"_

"Shut up." Dawn whispered, tears dripping onto the floor in front of her.

"Dawn..." she softened, realising how loud she was being - both of them ignoring the crowd at the door.

**"SHUT UP!"** She screamed louder than before, shoving past all of her friends in the door way and running upstairs.

That was the most emotion they got from her since she had been here really.

Johanna broke down but no one really wanted to comfort her, they knew Johanna had her 'moments'.

* * *

No one saw Dawn until after school, she had skipped it as Paul didn't bother to wake her up so as Paul got home he did eventually decide to check up on her, like Gary had told him to.

"Go check on her! What if she died?!" Garys voice echoed in his head.

"Troublesome?" he gently opened the door, he saw Dawn asleep on the desk, a half drawn manga in front of her and in her clenched hand was a pen for the drawing tablet her head was rested on.

On the side of the laptop was a flyer, it read:

**YOUNG ARTIST COMPETITION - COMPETE NOW!**

he read more, it did say it was being held in Tokyo but it did also say the entries could be sent in via email, he looked at Dawns laptop screen and his eyes widened a little, it was really good.

"Piplup?"

Paul turned his head to see a blue penguin Pokemon waking up from under the desk,

perhaps she did have Pokemon after all.

"Piplup!" it yelled at Paul, as he started to back away, it shot him with a strong watergun pushing him straight out off the room, Leaf poked her head around the door and burst out laughing, Gary even chuckled as he watched from the stairs.

"God freaking damnit."

* * *

Well? Did you like it? :D!

I kinda did, I guess, I liked Dawns emotion, rawr. TIME TO ANSWER THE REVIEWS! BOO-YAAAH~! !

**mednin - **thanks~! ! I will be updating soon...-ish.

**AshxUrsula 4EVER - **Yeah, I did try to make it funny last chapter, aha - glad you liked it! c:

**Sakura Touko - **thank you~! ! I am glad I made you speechless, I hope you feel the same about this chapter, hopefully.

**Guest - **thanks mr/miss anon!


	4. Nice to meet you, I'm famous!

She woke up with a yawn before turning her sleepy head towards the door. She was surprised no one woke her up but they were probably kind of shocked from last night.

The door slowly creaked open,

Perhaps she had spoke too soon?

"Uhhmm... Dawn?" the brunettes head poked in which Dawn recognized her as May.

"Hi." she squeaked, sitting up properlly infront of her.

"What happened last night?"

"..." Dawn remained silent, pondering wether to tell her or not.

"You can trust me! I won't tell anyone! Except from Leaf." May smiled and sat crossed legged on Dawns bed.

"Johanna isn't my mom..." Dawn began, Mays mouth fell open as she talked.

**-Flashback-**

_"Mommaaa!" Dawn squealed as she ran around the living room, "Merry Christmas!" she added and ran towards the Christmas tree._

_"Merry Christmas hunny." An older woman smiled, she had blue hair similar to Dawns but it was much longer and she had a tall slim figure._

_"Time to open presents! Isn't it Mr Squigglesworth?" Dawn asked her toy rabbit, she shook her hand to make its head nod._

_"Yeah, does Dawn want to open hers first?" the woman smiled and crouched, looking at the rabbit and watching it fall to the ground as Dawn screamed._

_"Obviously! Lets goooo..." the six year old sat by the presents, staring at them all and mumbling 'eenie meenie minie mo' under her breath._

_"This one!" she pointed at a rectangular shaped one and brought it forwards._

_"Oooh~! Aunt Johanna got you this one, dear."_

_"Yay!" Dawn jumped up and down before carefully untying the bow from the present and pulling the wrapping paper off and staring at the black sleek case._

_"What is it...?" Dawn tilted her head as her mother gave a hearty laugh._

_"Open it and see!" she urged her daughter forward to unlock the lock and open it._

_"A... violin? Mom, you did tell Aunt Johanna I don't like music, right?"_

_"I did, but she insisted."_

_"I hate it..." Dawn hissed under her breath, her moms eyebrows raised._

_"Dawn, don't be ungrateful. Why don't you play it for me?" the woman smiled and nudged Dawn once more, sitting beside her._

_"I don't want to." Dawn threw it on the ground and crossed her arms,_

_"Dawn Annabelle Berlitz!" Her mother snapped, standing up._

_"I wanted paint, not a stupid... ugly violin!" Dawn screamed, pushing her mother onto the couch and stomping her feet._

_"Dawn! I told you no hissy fits, didn't I? you'll just have to get over it. Don't be so silly and open another present."_

_"Shut up! I hate Aunt Johanna! She doesn't understand me and I don't like you either!" Dawn yelled louder, stomping her feet harder into the ground._

_"Thats it! Do I have to ground you, on Christmas?"_

_"I HATE YOU!" Dawn yelled louder, tears threatened to fall out of her and her mothers eyes._

_"Thats it..." She stood up and walked over to Dawn, picking up up by the collar, "Listen here you ungrateful brat!" she shrieked into Dawns ear making the six year old cry harder._

_"You stay here." she dropped her and stormed out of the house, Dawn stared at the door and bit her lip._

_Did she over-react?_

**-Flashback end-**

"And then what happened?" May asked,

"She... came back..." Dawn lied, staring at the crying May.

"I don't want to be mean but why would you react like that?"

"Me... and my.. mom.." Dawn spat out the word like it was venom, "...have... um.." she trailed off.

"Some kind of attitude thingy, right?" May guessed, moving besides Dawn.

"Yes."

"Is that why you are like... this?" May pouted as Dawn nodded before bursting into tears.

**"ITS SO SAD!**" she yelled before fleeing the room.

"What the?" Dawn heard Paul as May pushed past him.

"What was that about?" Paul walked into Dawns room, tilting his head.

"N-Nothing, can you help me?"

"With what..?" Paul raised his eyebrow.

"Wilma said my manga didn't have any passion in it, will you help me create that?" Dawn deadpanned.

"W-What?!" Paul stepped back as Dawn advanced to him, he was confused.

"You want me to..."

"Take off your clothes, I need to draw the passion." Dawn was completely serious, not kidding.

"O-only my top." Paul pulled his top over his head and smirked as Dawns face reddened.

"What, never saw anyones chest before?"

"Only my own, where are your boobs?" Dawn poked his chest, surprised when it didn't sink into the skin.

"Only girls get boobs, stupid."

"Shut up." Dawn paused, climbing onto Pauls lap.

His cheeks felt warm as she did, "W-What are you doing T-Troublesome?!" He yelled, holding her arms by her side.

"I am seeing what it is like,_ 'it'._ You know..."

"I know what you mean!" Paul pushed her onto the floor and grabbed his top.

"That is all, good bye." Dawn sat at her laptop and began to draw on her drawing tablet.

"R-Really?" Paul shook his head and walked out, top over his arm as he headed downstairs.

* * *

"Hey Paulo." Gary nodded, eating a piece of toast.

"Don't call me that," he scowled. "What are you looking at?" he looked at Gary who had some red book infront of him filled with paintings.

"Just someones paintings." Gary said with a moutful of toast, he swallowed and flicked the page over.

"Whos?"

"Dawns."

"...You are kidding, right?" he looked at Gary like he was crazy, then again at the book. The paintings in this book were extremely professional, there were landscapes, portraits and even some other stuff.

"Nope." Gary took another bite of toast, Leaf skipped into the room and stared at the book.

"Oh, I remember Dawn talking about that yesterday, or was it the day before?" Leaf tapped her chin and sat on the table, all three of them staring at the book.

"Proof it." Paul spat, staring at the pair.

"Fine!" Gary smirked and closed the book over, on the front it read:

**Dawn Annebelle Berlitz**

**My Artwork**

"She has her own.. Book?!"

"Yeah." Leaf smiled and jumped off of the table, "she is famous." she stuck out her tongue as Paul excused himself and went to his room.

* * *

He tapped his laptop as he began to type 'Dawn Annebelle Berlitz' and waited for the page to load up.

They weren't kidding,

He scrolled down the page, images of Dawn with awards and some of her artwork, there was fan pages and pictures from when she was a kid.

One thing lay in his head, why was she entering a young artist competition when she was this good, wouldn't she just win every time?

* * *

Ursula snarled, laying on her bed as she listened to Katy Perry.

"Ursula?" Brianna, Ursulas room mate walked in and looked at Ursula confused, "whats up? you've been down since... yesterday."

Ursula sat up and pointed at Brianna, "Ugh! Some new stupid girl called Dawn Berlitz has joined the school and walked all over my Paulie!" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"He isn't yours, yet." Brianna smiled as she saw Ursulas face light up.

"Exactly... yet, O.M.G! Bri-Bri, I have a plan! Go and get Melody and tell her to meet me tomorrow at school in the lunch hall, at Mays table..."

"Oooh-lala, Ursys got a plan! Haha, I'll text her now and in the morning to remind her, remember when she forgot 'bout school starting again? that was hil-ar-i-ous!"

"Yeah yeah, just go do it, thanks!" Ursula stood up and stared out off her window, from her view she could clearly see Naiko dorm.

Tonight was going to be some sort of festival celebration, she would start her plan there.

Probably,

* * *

**I had written this longer... then I forgot to save when I went to bed so I couldn't be bothered to re-type it all, I am sorry... uhhh, whoops? **

**ANYWAY, I only have two reviews -sigh- Oh well, YAY! **

**TIME TOOO REPLY: **

**scaerwyn13 -** How'd ya guess! I guess it is obvious, but yeah. I really liked it so I thought 'why not'

**Guest-** Thanks Mr. Anon, I wonder if its the same Guest... eh, anyway. THANKS!


	5. How dare they!

"Why not?"

"Because I am busy." Paul grunted for the fifth time, currently Dawn was bugging him about going to the mall to pick up a new sketch book as she had just finished another.

"No one else will go." she replied, calmly.

"Ask Gary, I am sure he would be delighted to go get a sketch book." Paul scoffed sarcastically, not bothering to face the girl.

"Fine." She said nonchalantly and turned away, walking in her normal slow pace passing Ursula as she did.

"What is up with her? and I mean all the time - like Jesus, she never ever shows like, any emotion." Ursula rolled her eyes, skipping forward besides Paul to his displeasure.

"You'd be surprised." Paul left Ursula as he headed to his next class.

"Why does he only stay when SHE is talking?" she said to herself, angrily.

* * *

"Paul Shinji!" Paul heard an angry voice call out.

Paul has entered the dorm, expecting to be able to go to him room, have peace and and train his Pokemon but no, someone just had to be calling his name.

"What is it?" Paul sat on the couch, leaning on the arm of it.

"Don't you 'What is it?' me! Gary and Dawn are going out to the mall on Saturday!"

"So?" Paul ignored the angry brunette.

"SOOOOO!? You can't let Dawn go with him, i-it's not fair. I mean... dangerous for her." Leaf sat next to him, crossing her arms.

"So what you are telling me is you don't want Gary to hang out with Dawn because you don't want them socializing? What a good friend." Paul rolled his eyes and continued to ignore her.

"Oi!" Leaf stood up and kicked Pauls ankle to his annoyance.

"What the fuck?" Paul stood up, his leg slightly bent to reduce the pressure put on it.

"You are coming with me on Saturday to follow them!" Leaf ordered, pointing at Pauls nose as she continued to blab on about what might happen before she burst into tears and ran up the stairs.

"Finall-" Paul began but was cut off by another sound, not someone calling his name this time but it was his cell phone.

"Hey!" Ursula greeted, picking at her nails nervously at the other end of the line.

"What is it?" Paul asked, still annoyed from before, plus this was cutting into his training time.

"That is no way to greet someone! Anyone, asides from that. I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie or something this weekend? I'm not working so it'd be ideal-"

"No, I have other plans." Paul cut her off, he wasn't a big movie fan anyway.

"Oh," Ursula went quiet. "Well maybe we can do something on Sunday?"

"I'd rather not." Paul replied.

"Ah... doing something with Dawn?" she had to hold back her growl as her eyes narrowed.

"I didn't say anything about Dawn, I have to go. I am going to train my Pokemon as usual."

And before Ursula could reply Paul had hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket before walking out the back entrance and heading towards the nearby field to train.

* * *

"Thank you Gary for escorting me to the mall." Dawn bowed towards the male brunette.

"A...aha...right, it's no bother but don't do that anymore, it's kind of freaking everyone out." Gary replied running his hand through his spiky hair.

"Let us go and get my sketch book." Dawn latched onto his arm as they began to walk.

"Psst, come in Purple Apple." Paul rolled his eyes at the nickname,

"That doesn't make sense, Leaf." Paul said to the girl who was crouching with black lines on her cheeks.

"Shush! Let's go, move move move!" Leaf rolled on her side and then crouched again watching the pair walk to into a Gift Shop.

"Thats a cute necklace." Dawn mumbled, stroking a silver chained necklace with a Samoyed charm on it.

"Huh?" Gary turned around and watched her, "Do you want it? I can buy it for you." He smiled, handing Dawn a few dollars for the jewelery.

"Yes." Dawn unhooked it from the stand and walked over to the cashier.

"He is buying her a necklace?" Leaf growled to Paul as she watched from the window outside of the shop.

"This is pathetic, nothing will happen." Paul growled back.

"Shut up! They are coming out!" Leaf pushed Paul over as she hid aswell,

"Let's go to the art shop now." Dawn took his hand and headed towards the escalator.

"Quick Paul, let's follow." Leaf grabbed Pauls arm and dragged him to the escalator.

"Well, that is what we have done for the last 10 minutes!" Paul snarled back, eyes narrowing in anger.

* * *

"Here, let me carry that for you, Dawn." Gary smiled, after they had exited the art shop they started to head down the road - the opposite direction of their dorm.

"Where are they going?" Paul asked Leaf, if he was going to be doing something he might as well watch what was happening.

"I don't know." Leaf answered as they walked on the opposite side of the street, further back.

As the pair continued to follow the other pair they reached a motel, Leafs eyes widened.

"Are you kidding me?!" Leaf cried out, staring at Gary who started to talk to Dawn, even Paul stared at them angered.

"Gary is not going to poison Dawn with his antics!" Paul yelled out and ran towards Gary, pushing him into the hard ground.

"Hah, I knew it. You do care! I knew you guys were following us this whole time you know. Leaf isn't exactly the quietest person to live." Gary smirked, wiping imaginary dust from his shoulders as he hauled himself up.

"Huh?" Dawn looked at Gary and then Paul and then behind Paul to where Leaf stood, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"You jerk!" Leaf cried out, a single tear riding down her pale skin, "How dare you! You are so stupid you stupid idiot!" she shrieked, turning and running away carelessly.

"Great." Gary sighed, "Now she is pissed." he added and then handed Paul a card for the motel he had got before they left for the mall.

"I am locking the door by the way so you either have to stay on the streets or stay there, I will be taking a cab by the way, see ya!" Gary laughed as he walked away hands in his pockets,

Paul would've chased after him if he wasn't so shocked, Dawn swung a bag which was sitting firmly in the left hand back and forth, its contents being the necklace and the sketch book.

"Lets go." Paul started to walk towards home as Dawn stopped him.

"Wait." She grabbed his arm, bangs falling in front of her eyes as the wind picked up.

"What do you want, Troublesome?"

"It is about to rain, we are staying in the motel. I don't want my sketch book to get wet and ruined." Dawn said, staring at the purple haired teenager as his mouth opened to say something then closed swiftly.

"Fine," he turned around and walked into the motel, getting a few strange looks from older men as he dragged her towards the honeymoon suite Gary had got.

"God damnit, rich piece of shit." Paul mumbled as he sat on the bed, Dawn dropping her bag in the corner and sitting next to him.

"Why do you train your Pokemon so harshly."

"What are you talking about? You have never seen me train my Pokemon before."

"I followed you once." Dawn mumbled calmly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh," Paul shook his head. "Its not your business, you've seen the way Ash treats his Pokemon, it's pathetic and it doesn't make his Pokemon any stronger, so now we are playing 20 questions why do you draw so much? It won't get you anywhere in life."

Dawn was taken back, offended as her hands formed fists.

"It is what I do."

"Also - why are you so quiet?" Paul added, he had nothing to do so he would just anger her, it was amusing.

"That is non of your business!" Dawn stood up, her hair flowing as she stood up swiftly.

"Why?"

"You have no right to ask me that!" Dawn said in a quiet voice, walking to the bathroom.

Paul rolled his eyes and brought out his phone, he had a new text from Ash, surprisingly.

**To: Paul**

**From: Ash**

**"Hey Paul, Gary told me he was gonna lock you out! LOL. Totally funney, anyway I am going to the movies with Serena tomorrow! She said we were totally gonna see this awesome movie with action and stuff."**

Paul read it quickly, Ash and Serena were childhood friends but Ash didn't take the hint, Serena seriously liked him but he didn't realise it.

**To: Ash**

**From: Paul**

**"Good for you? Dawn freaked out and that is not how you spell funny, thats just pathetic."**

Paul waited for a reply but didn't seem to get one for a while, Ash was probably whining to May about how mean he was.

**To: Paul**

**From: Ash**

**"About what?"**

Paul replied within a few seconds saying he asked her why she was so anti-social.

**To: Paul**

**From: Ash**

**"THIS IS MAY OMG HOW DARE U THAT IS UNCALLED FOR U BETTA APOLOGISE OR I WILL HURT UR REPUTATION!"**

What was that about? May was definitely crazy...

"Dawn?" Paul called out, it had been a few hours and Dawn was being surprisingly quiet.

There was no answer, Paul walked into the bathroom to see Dawn curled up in the empty bathtub, he sighed picking her up and placed her under the covers in the bed.

I guess I'll be sleeping on the floor tonight...

He mentally hit himself, why was she so troublesome?

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please go check out and review my two next one-shots! c: **

**Time to reply to my reviews! **

**Angelic Liar** - Oooh, I know right? and cool! Sometimes I am too laazy aswell.

**Frogger** - Paul has to watch her because she can't take care of herself and Dawns aunt, Johanna gave him the 'job'.

**Scaerwyn13 -** Its so good! I agree,

**Oh yeah - Please Review this chapter! Aim - 20 Reviews? can we do it! YES! **


	6. Bad wishes come true

Dawn woke up, she sat up on her bed and stared out off the window, there stood Leaf looking as angry as she did the night before.

Gary was walking up to her but she stalked off with a flick of her hand, she heard muffled shouting - though she didn't expect to really hear Leafs shouts through the wall.

"What is going on out there?" Ash asked, walking into Dawns room and sitting besides her.

"Gary and Leaf are arguing again." Dawn replied in the same voice as ever.

"Oh," Ash began. "Well I am going to go and see if I can sort it out!" Ash jumped up, as enthusiastic as ever.

"You are forgetting something." Dawn placed her hand on his arm.

"What?"

"Serena." Dawn walked out off the room, the one word had sparked the gears in his brain as they started to turn again and function properly.

"Crap! I was meant to meet up with her at 12! Its 12:21!" Ash exclaimed, dragging himself from the bluenettes room and running downstairs to pull his shoes on his multicoloured socks.

* * *

**"Serena!"** Ash yelled as he ran towards the ice-cream parlour.

"Hi Ash, I thought you were going to ditch me." The blonde girl gave a sigh of relief as she nervously swung her arms back and forth.

"Well, here I am, lets go get some ice-cream!" Ash smiled, taking the now blushing girls hand and pulling her into the building.

"So Ash," Serena smiled sweetly, taking a lick of her already paid strawberry ice-cream, "How is your training coming along? I know you want to defeat that jerk of a boy, Paul."

"He isn't that bad when he isn't being mean." Ash defended, holding his triple chocolate chip icecream topped with sprinkles, flakes and a marshmallow.

"Are you kidding? I have seen how he trains his Pokemon." Serena backfired, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"I agree, they aren't the best - I think he could be more friendly with his Pokemon, isn't that right Pikachu?" Ash asked his Poke-Pal who sat on his shoulder nodding.

"You are so sweet." Serena swooned, which was obviously, oblivious to Ash.

"Want to go shopping for some stuff for the festival?" Serena asked, standing up.

"Sure I guess, I hope I can find some new awesome food for Pikachu!" Ash nodded, taking her hand and pulling himself up.

Serena's smile faded a little when Ash dropped her hand and they walked out the shop.

_I wish Ash was a little less oblivious..._ Serena thought. Quickly fixing her hair.

"Right, what dress should I get?" Serena smiled, holding up a bright pink sun dress and a lime dress which was longer. "I was kind of leaning towards the pink one..."

"I like the lime one!" Ash declared, again Serena's smile faded.

_Well Ash likes it sooo... I am gonna get it!_

"Sure! Now lets pay for it." Serena hooked arms with Ash as they began to walk to the register.

"Sweet! Look at that poffin case, I am sure Dawn would love it - I saw her making poffins last week!" Ash laughed, picking the case up.

"Dawn?" Serena asked nervously.

"Yeah, she is the new girl in the Naiko Dorm, she is kind of anti-social but she is cool! She is a really extremely good artist!" he smiled, not realising he was crushing Serena.

"So you like this "Dawn", Ash?" Serena's eyes dropped.

"Yeah, she is a really good friend."

"F-Friend?" Serena looked up.

"Uh-huh. She isn't my sister, is she?" Ash smiled brightly, pulling a loose muffin from his pocket.

"Muffin?" he offered, she fell over anime style at his antics.

* * *

"Why not?" May asked, twirling once more.

"Green isn't your colour." Dawn said before reaching into Mays closet and she brought out a red strapless dress with a black belt around the waist.

"That thing? I got that last year, I never wore it though." May scoffed but she was cut short when Dawn pushed the dress towards her.

"Here, go." Dawn commanded as she turned around, May whined as she carefully took off her green dress and changed into the red one.

"You can turn around now!" May said cheerily, she looked at Dawn with a giant smile. "You are freaking amazing! I don't want to toot my own horn but I look so god damn amazing!" May giggled as she spun more and more, almost tripping.

"I know." Dawn was about to walk out when May grabbed her feet, she looked up at Dawn with puppy dog eyes.

"Please, please, please let me pick a dress for you! And let me do your makeup... and hair!" May stood up and pulled her dress down again.

"...Negative." Dawn smiled gently, hiding it with her normal flat tone of voice.

"I hope that means yes because it did when I heard it!" May smirked and pulled Dawn to the closet.

* * *

"Hi, Drew!" May smiled, she tapped his shoulder as he turned around, he had just arrived at their house to celebrate the festival with his friends.

"W-What." Drew stuttered, trying not to be impressed by May.

She was wearing the red dress from before but instead of wearing her normal bandana she wore her hair down and curled, she had black eyeliner with darker mascara which was covering her red eye shadow.

"You look... a-average." Drew flicked his hair, May stared at him.

**"REALLY?** Oh come on, Grasshead! Just admit I look smokin' !" May shouted, spinning for effect.

"Yeah, that'd be the day I die." Drew smirked, recovering as he pushed past May and headed towards the garden.

"Thanks for inviting me Ash!" Serena smiled, she wore the long lime dress (which did look a little funny on her) and walked besides Ash as they walked in the house.

"Its no problem! I love having friends over!" Ash smiled wider as they also headed towards the garden.

"Hey Gary," Leaf smiled sweetly, she wore a darker green dress which ended just above her thigh, it was pretty normal aswell.

"What?" Gary replied, he was trying to not tease her as she still seemed a little jittery about the other week.

"Do you like my dress?" she asked, walking down the last two stairs.

"Its okay, its a bit plain though..." Gary shrugged.

Leafs face fell as she stomped away from Gary, he trailed after her shouting sorry.

* * *

Dawn casually walked through the house, she wasn't sure about what she was wearing as she passed by one of the mirrors, she tilted her head as she looked.

Her hair had been done up into a high pigtail unlike her normal hair which stayed down, it was secured with three golden clips and it was slightly curled at the bottom, she had a her usual golden locket (which she already owned) which lay just above a neon pink dress, it was thigh length and had a fish net covering it. The waistline had a thick white belt with a bigger bow hanging lowly, it straps crossed over at the front and back creating a diamond shape in the middle.

She stared at herself, it really didn't look like her. She had an urge to twirl but felt it back.

"Dawn?" Ash asked, he stood in the doorway as Dawn turned around, in his hand he held two cups of punch May had made.

"Want a cup?" he offered, holding it out to her, she shook her head slowly but he insisted so she held it close to her.

"It was meant to be for Serena but she can wait, right? You look different than usual." Ash smiled, waving his hand around as he talked, he took a seat on the couch.

"So do you, I have never seen you looking formal." Dawn commented, sipping the pink juice, she took this time to admire what Ash was wearing, it was a white t-shirt covered by a black jacket which was slightly buttoned up, it looked un-Ash like.

"Thanks!" Ash grinned, Serena stood in the doorway staring at the pair, envy was written across her face.

"Hi, Ashy." She smiled walking in and sitting next to Ash, right in the middle of him and Dawn.

"Hey Serena." Ash grinned again, leaning back against the cream couch.

"I thought that punch was for me?" Serena asked, completely ignoring Dawn as she pointed backwards, nearly jabbing her eye out.

"Oh right, sorry. I was just gonna wait here - I am expecting a friend all the way from Kanto-" (Who can guess who it is?) "-And she'll be here any time soon!" Ash stood up, stretching one arm out.

"A girl?" Serena also stood up, her face turned from anger to nervousness.

"Yeah," Ash walked out the room, Serena following behind him quickly leaving Dawn in the silence again.

"Silence." Dawn mumbled, she stared around the room, the only sounds she heard was the continuous ticking of the clock and her own thoughts which were soon drowned out by a new voice.

"Troublesome?" Paul looked at her, she turned her head quickly which surprising him seeing what she was wearing.

"You look..." Paul trailed off, Dawn clenched one of her fists.

"Thank you." She quickly said, pushing past him and running outside to the party.

Paul scoffed and walked away, she was such a drama queen at times.

"Hey Dawn!" May giggled, walking over to her. "I saw you talking with Ash, I wouldn't get in Serena's way!" she smiled nudging Dawn.

"I lied."

"What?" May raised an eyebrow.

"I lied about what happened between me and my mum." She let out.

"H-Huh, why?" May asked, obviously confused.

"I didn't trust you enough." Dawn said before sighing, that had been bugging her since she told May and she couldn't have a proper conversation with her without thinking about it,

She was glad she got it off her chest. But that wasn't the end of it, was it?

"Then what did happen?"

She knew it, she knew the question was coming and really, she didn't want to answer it, it was too bad to think about.

"I can't tell you here." Dawn replied, looking at the ground.

The music was turned up higher as Dawn looked around, what was this festival party for anyways?

"Come with me." May shouted over the now extremely loud pop music, she took Dawns wrist and led her through the crowd, apparently Paul, Gary and Drew were popular.

"Watch it!"

"Hi May!"

"Thats Pauls girlfriend!"

Dawn heard the people talking as she was led through the crowd, they headed up to Dawns room where they saw a couple making out.

"Um, excuse me! This isn't THAT kind of party, get out!" May shrieked, pushing them out.

"I don't know when these people got here but I hope they leave soon, I told Drew not to invite to many of his fan-girls!" May huffed, annoyed now.

Dawn crossed her legs as she sat on the bed, looking at her tablet which sat there peacefully.

"What is this festival about before I answer any of your questions." Dawn put her finger over Mays lips as she watched.

"Huh? why wouldn't you know- Oh yeah, you haven't been here for a long time. Well basically its the schools festival and we have smalls partys around the different dorms, at each hour of the night we move to a different dorms party and stuff. I thought someone would have told you but then again you don't talk much...

"But yeah, the teachers don't approve of the partys because they go on for hours, best party gets to keep on partying or something?" May stopped seeing the look of confusion upon the bluenettes face.

"So tell me about your paast!" May giggled, shuffling forward.

"Well..." Dawn began.

* * *

"Whos this girl then?" Serena asked, following Ash.

"Just a friend I used to travel around Kanto with, you might know her actually. She went to the same summer camp as us." Ash replied, turning his head slightly to talk to her.

"Oh." Serena stopped and began to think about the girls she knew in Kanto.

Knock, knock

"That might be her." Serena spat out, attempting to hide her anger (but since it is Ash, it wasn't that hard)

"Maybe!" Ash smiled and skipped over to the door, he tugged at the stiff handle before it creaked open quickly revealing the girl, she smiled and waved.

"Ash!" she cried out and tackled him into a hug.

**"Y-YOU?**" Serena shouted, pointing at the taller girl.

"Dare." Gary sat on one of the chairs in the garden whilst the others either sat or stood quietly

Paul gave a small smirk, Gary gulped soon regretting his decision.

"I dare you to..." Paul turned his head and looked around the other players,

Leaf, Conway (why they let him play god knows), Ursula, Drew, Lucas and Brendan.

"...Let Leaf style your hair." He stopped as Leafs face lit up.

"Awesome!" She squealed and stood up and advanced towards the protesting Gary, Ursula watched as the brunette yelled and screamed loudly.

"Done!" Leaf stepped away within minutes and admired her artwork.

"W-What did she d-do?" Gary shrieked and ran inside to check a mirror, "Well I guess he is out." Drew chuckled.

"My turn!" Ursula grinned, then she looked at Paul and winked gently, "Paulie, truth or dare?"

Secretly, she was hoping he would say dare. She could dare him to kiss any of the girls... he would pick her, obviously.

**"Truth."**

Well there goes that plan...

"Okay... uhm..." Ursula said. "Which of the girls that attend our school, which you are close-ish to, do you like the most?" Ursula winked once more, Leaf hiding her disgusted look.

There was a short silence, "Troublesome."

"W-What?!" Ursula stood up, Paul simply shrugged. Honestly, he was just saying this to get a reaction from her. It was funny seeing her react so sourly and jealous towards Dawn.

"Why her? I am perfect!" She stomped her foot, Conway lifted his glasses and quickly peeked a look up her skirt.

"I have to look after her so I can't exactly hate her." Paul sat back and picked carelessly at his knuckle.

"Ha...ha..." Ursula sat down, a sour face speading quickly.

"Okay... Moving on..."

* * *

"Seriously?" May blinked, sitting besides the bluenette now.

"Yes."

"Oh... I'm sorry about that, the other story seemed a bit unrealistic anyway," May shrugged as if she knew it all this time.

"Of course."

"Are you mocking me?!"

"No, nooo." Dawn gave a tiny smile before sitting at her laptop.

"Ooh! Your mangime thing!" May squealed happily and stood beside her, she scanned her eyes over it.

"Manga." Dawn corrected giving a small roll of the eyes. "I sent it in yesterday. I am double-checking. The are going to e-mail me tonight if I got in or not."

"Yay! - Hey... that looks like me!" May poked at the screen leaving a dirty fingerprint to Dawns frustration.

"It is you." Dawn closed her laptop lid down and stood up, still in the dress (which made her feel oddly happy)

"Okay, the other guys should be done by now, Sakura is next. Lets go and make wishes!" May jumped up and down, linking their arms together.

"W-wishes?" Dawn tilted her head.

"Yeah! Wishes, those things you make wishes on. We hang them on the trees and every wish comes true!"

* * *

"I want to do that." Dawn walked along with May as they reached the garden, outside they saw Gary (with his fixed hair), Drew (who apparently decided to stay), Leaf, Ash and his friend and Paul.

"Okay!" Leaf talked to the girl who was stood next to Ash,

"Hi!" May walked up to them, "...You look... familiar..." May paused then was tackled into a hug.

_"Eee!_ May!" the ginger smiled,

"Um..." Dawn felt awkward, she scratched the back of her head as she stood next to Leaf.

"Hi! I am Misty," May escaped the hug and was smiling happily, Misty slung her arm around May.

"Hi." Dawn mumbled,

"May! Let's go and make wishes!" Misty dragged May and Leaf away leaving Dawn alone.

"I am alone." Dawn mumbled,

"No your not."

"Huh?" Dawn looked to her side to see Paul, "Lets go and make wishes together."

"That is stupid, they don't come true." Paul scoffed but was cut short as Dawn dragged him to get a piece of paper to write on.

"What are you wishing for?" Dawn asked, finishing the last full stop on the sentence.

"You don't tell people your other wishes, Troublesome. Or they won't come true." Paul shook his head as he finished.

"Lets hang them then." Dawn stood up and found a space at the back of the tree, Paul put it somewhere near the front.

"I am heading in now, I am expecting an e-mail." Dawn ran inside alone, Paul stared at the tree and looked at all the other peoples wishes.

**I wish for MOAR food! -May**

**I wish for Gary to be less self centered -Leaf**

**I wish for May to stop being a pig -Drew**

And so on, and so on.

Then he reached the back,

**I wish for Pauls wish to come true, -Troublesome**

It was in Japanese surprisingly, but he translated it roughly.

"My... wish?" Paul mumbled, remebering his.

_He took his pencil and wrote on the paper, hiding it from the peeking blunette._

_I wish for stuff to go my way_

_"What are you wishing for?" Dawn asked, finishing the last full stop on her sentence._

He shook his head, a soft smile grazed his lips as he walked inside the warm house, rather than being outside in the cold.

* * *

He had wished he hadn't, the moment he walked in the house he saw Dawn crying, now he had only saw that about... two or three times.

"It's okay." Misty comforted, barely knowing the blunette but her motherly senses had kicked in.

"What happened?" Paul asked, walking over to Drew and Gary.

"Dawn didn't get into the competition." Leaf sighed, sitting in the seat next to Dawn.

"They said it didn't have a good ending."

"What was the ending?" Paul mumbled,

"She left." And wish that, Dawn stood up and walked away to her room, leaving her laptop in the middle of the table.

"That competition must of meant a lot to her." Ash also mumbled, feeling awkward.

"...I am going to go see her." May began to walk away but her arm was grabbed by Misty.

"Maybe we should leave her, you'd probably just stress her out more.

"Okay." May sighed, giving in as she headed to her own room. "Night guys, Misty, do you want to stay the night in my room... if you are sleeping over that is."

"Sure, bye guys." Misty walked up with May, Leaf trailing slowly behind them.

"I wonder if someone wished she didn't get in, probably Ursula." Gary joked but then frowned at Pauls scowl.

They left Paul in the room, he sighed and watched the laptop screen, he began to read Dawns manga she created.

The plot was basically a girl... a boy... in a messed up dorm. The girl wanted to leave the dorm and she did in the end, that explained what Dawn meant.

The characters were reversed, it was Dawn as Paul and Paul as Dawn. It was Dawn taking off her top to let Paul draw, it was Paul being socially awkward and quiet while Dawn was cold and mean.

_"I wonder if someone wished she didn't get in, probably Ursula." Gary joked,_

_"What are you wishing for?"_

_Everything... to go my way._

_I wish for Pauls wish to come true, -Troublesome_

No...

Surely... he didn't want Dawn to not get in?

Did her?

* * *

**Oooh! Did he now? Paulie! How dare you, Dawn soooo wanted to get into that competition. Ugh, sometimes Paul is such a jerk. **

**Anne: -whisper- But... umm... -squeal- you... wrote... him. **

**Huh? oh Hey Anne! She is my OC who is extremely shy, don't mind her. Haha... And I guess you are right. .-. **

**Review! Can we get... 25 reviews? I bet we can! Letsa do it! **

**-Megumi,**


End file.
